Unknown
by Fox-of the village
Summary: When things change, for the better? Or for worse? What happens if Hinata hardened but kept who she was, while Sasuke comes back and seems to soften?
1. Unknown

Unknown

Her pain, no one ever saw it as she walked down the path. No one saw the way she faked her laugh.

'_No one sees,' _she thought,_ 'No one cares.' _It was cold that night but she did not show her chill. She hated when someone called her weak, though that never stopped them. The rain poured down nonstop as she walked into the village she called home. Her mission was a success and she was returning home. Though she didn't feel that she had the right to call it that, for she could care less what happened to the village. It was the people who she cared for.

The pain was numbing and she hardly noticed it, hardly smelt the blood as the rain carried the smell away. She shivered and couldn't seem to catch her breath.

'_I'll soon be there,'_ she told herself. She was heading to the Hokage's tower; she had to turn in her report. Tsunade would want it as soon as possible; she'd want to know what happened. The tower was empty of employees as Hinata dragged her self up the stairs. The rain's steady beat helped her distract herself form the pain and cold.

Once she reached the Hokage's office door she paused gasping for breath. Voices could be heard from the other side.

"Tsunade please let Sasuke-kun come back," Sakura's voice was pleading.

"Why the hell should I, the bastard left on his own," Tsunade's voice rang true and clear with anger.

"But Baa-chan, Sasuke-teme killed Orochimaru, doesn't that account for something," Naruto's voice was just as pleading as Sakura's. Wincing with the pain Hinata pushed to door open, causing the four people in the room to stop and stare in horror at her bloody form.

"Tsunade-sama, th…the Ak…Akatsuki," Hinata's sight blurred as she stumbled over the two words, she fainted as the pain finally caught up to her body's nerves system. She couldn't tell whose arms had caught her and she didn't really care, they were warm and that was so very soothing to her wreck of a body.

"Hinata," Tsunade's voice yelled in alarm. Sakura's fallowed close after as Hinata's limp form coughed a hard bloody cough.

…

Everything was dark, so dark that when Hinata pulled her hand in front of her face she couldn't see a thing. What was going on, had she died? She wasn't cold anymore but she wasn't comfortable either. Something was sticking into her side and it was becoming bothersome. When Hinata moved she noticed that it wasn't a something, it was a someone. _'Who' _she thought as she opened her eyes as wide as she could, trying to see who it was but she still couldn't see.

Shifting so that she could pull away from the warm mass of a body, two arms only held her tight.

"Please don't move Hyuuga, Tsunade will be back soon to help with any pain," the voice of the person made her stiffen and pause. The voice was familiar and yet she couldn't place who it belonged to. Hinata squirmed in his grip but he refused to release her. His grip only tightened until she was pressed so close to him that she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Please," she whimpered, "Please let me go," she went to rip off the cloth from her eyes but a hand stopped her.

"Tsunade, said it's wouldn't be wise, your eyes need to rest. Hell you need to rest, if you don't I'll just have to make you." Hinata didn't like the way he had said that, and she didn't like the way it sounded like he was talking down to her.

"Look I…I have m…more pressing matters, if I d…don't tell Tsunade about th…the Akatsuki it'll b…be too late. And if I d…don't get to my f…father, he can't help." Hinata tried to push away again.

"Now you look…listen, Tsunade has gone to take care of that and she wont need the help of old Hiashi. Now rest, this is my last warning." Hinata was gritting her teeth; she was trying to keep from shivering and yelling out in pain and frustration, as a wave of pin prickling washed over her entire body.

"I'm s…sorry," she said charging her hand with chakra and pressing it to the young man's chest. He grabbed her wrist and flipped her onto her back, him now on top of her to keep her from moving.

"Look here I said that, that was my last warning and I don't play around," with that Hinata felt a relaxed hand on her side and was shocked, "I'm the one who is sorry."

"_Sasuke,"_ the voice registered now, it was Sasuke. Hinata sat up gasping, why was she so breathless? She opened her eyes and this time was greeted with the sight of the Uchiha on top of her. The cloth that had been wrapped around her head must have come away when they struggled.

"Calm yourself, if you keep moving you'll reopen your wounds," he said looking pissy.

"B…But," Sasuke's hand covered her mouth.

"Stop talking," he said and instantly regretted it, Hinata could feel the tears stinging her eyes and knew that they were watering. Sasuke got up off of the Hyuuga girl and walked to a window.

"Tsunade has sent the two of us here, into hiding. It seems the Akatsuki had a thing for you," Sasuke said glaring at the glass in front of him, "My damned brother wanting a weakling like you, I can't see why."

"I'M NOT," Sasuke jumped and stared at the girl in shock, "I'm n…not weak, I'm not," Hinata rolled so that her back was to him and could no longer hold back the tears.

She let them fall from her eyes freely, but not once did she make a sound, not once did she let it known that she was crying. Never had she willingly cried in front of someone and she was never planning on it. To long had she done so, to long had she shown no emotion and she knew that few knew it. She cheered herself by thinking of Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Tsunade.

They were the few who knew that she had shut herself from emotions. Everyday they watched her, listened to her new found hardened voice. None of the others had heard or saw it, but then again the others were obsessed with bringing Sasuke back. She didn't hate Sasuke but she had thought it a waste of time searching for someone who didn't wish to return.

Sasuke's face was emotionless as he watched her sleep; he couldn't help but notice the change in the Hyuuga.

"Hump, who would have known so much would change in the time I was gone," Sasuke said smirking vary slightly to himself. He turned back to the window, glaring at the figure that stood in the middle of the street in the pouring rain. This wasn't a good sign, Sasuke could tell. Something was wrong and some how the little Hyuuga was in the center of it all.

(A/N: I own nothing when it comes to Naruto, or of any of the stories that I post.)


	2. Unforgotten

Unforgotten

Hinata awoke when a soft hand brushed her brow, but to her dismay all she could see was a pink blob. And her head was pounding with the start of a migraine.

"Hinata," Sakura's voice asked in a soft whisper, "Did I wake you?" Hinata could tell that something was wrong by the sound of her voice.

"What?" was the only thing that Hinata could say.

"You should rest some more, you have a fever and I think you may have hit your head at some point," Sakura advised. Hinata stared at the ceiling.

"Yes, I suppose I did," she said closing her eyes. There was a silent pause, and the only thing heard was the poring of the rain outside. Finally Sakura spoke.

"What happened?" Hinata didn't answer at first, but the rains pour wasn't helping her migraine.

"I was sent on a solo mission, and the Akatsuki found me," Hinata opened her eyes slowly, straining to keep them open, "Damn they're strong." Sakura looked at her a little worried.

"Are they the ones who hurt you," she asked, earning a no from Hinata, "They just chased me, it was another man. He was in the chinin exams when we were younger, the one with the glasses and white hair. He looked deferent though, stronger, sicker even." Sakura looked on at Hinata confused, what did she mean stronger and sicker? But before Sakura could press any further Hinata fell back to sleep.

"She's not the same is she," Sasuke's voice sounded from his spot next to the window; "She's not telling use everything." Sakura nodded and smiled sadly.

"She's not well and if the Akatsuki find out that the two of you aren't in the village, their going to come looking for the both of you. It's bad enough that no one other than Lady Tsunade, Naruto, Sie, and my self know you both are here, but Hinata's father and team are already starting to worry." Sakura stood from her spot next to Hinata, and Sasuke eyed her as she moved next to him.

"The one out there, who is he," Sasuke asked watching the figure out in the middle of the street, in the pouring rain.

"Not sure, Naruto doesn't seem to like him," Sakura said, "He keeps going on about how the guy reeks of death and how he was one of the two who hurt Gaara." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"And where was he found," Sakura shrugged, before turning and waving bye. She didn't leave right away, probably had to get some things from the front room.

"So perhaps I should have a talk to with him." Sasuke said to no one as he looked coldly at the figure.

Sasuke walked out into the pouring rain not caring about being soaked. He walked right out to the blond and stood staring in the same direction as him. The two stayed like that until the blond looked over at him.

"Can I help you, yeah," the blond asked Sasuke. Sasuke said nothing, only stared out at the trees that hid them from others eyes. It seemed like a long time before anything was said, but Sasuke finally answered the question.

"What keeps you here, do you still wish to kill me," Sasuke didn't look him in the face.

"Heh, I got over that a long time ago, yeah. I'm here to keep the one who saved my life safe, yeah," Didarea said smiling. Sasuke stared at him wide eyed.

"Why did Sakura do that I wonder," Sasuke said looking back at the trees.

"No, no not Sakura, it was the little one, Hinata. She saved me," Dedarea said beaming with joy. Sasuke didn't look happy about the information he had just discovered.

"So what's keeping you from telling the Akatsuki of where we are?" Sasuke asked glaring ever so slightly.

"Absolutely nothing," Didarea said in a sing song voice, "I wouldn't do that to Hinata though." With that Didarea turned and walked, with a hop in his step, inside. Sasuke stood there mumbling to himself.

"This is just great I'm stuck with a ditsy blond, that could get us all killed, and a girl who's actions are questionable. And there goes Sakura," he said watching the pink haired ninja as she took off into the forest. He sighed and heard the door squeak softly.

"S…Sasuke you should come in you'll catch cold," Hinata said, Sasuke didn't move and she started to wonder if he hear her at all, "Sasuke?" She walked through the still pouring rain to him.

"It's not good…." She was unable to finish what she was going to say, because Sasuke had rounded on her and knocked her to the ground.

He stayed over her, growling. Hinata flinched and slowly forced her eyes open, to look into his onyx eyes. She stared up at him not saying a thing at first, but as a short time went by she softly emitted a sound.

"Oww," she whispered and felt warm tears on her face. She hoped that Sasuke couldn't tell her tears from the rain on her face. But he did and he looked away, a pout slightly on his lips. He stood, pulling her up and into his arms.

"You shouldn't be out here you're already not well," he said as he carried her to the door, "Don't worry I wont tell that you cried." Sasuke smirked.

"And I wont tell anyone that you made a pout-y face just now," Hinata said hopping form his arms and inside were it was warm. Sasuke stared at her back as he fallowed her inside.

"Hinata," Didarea yelled as he ran at her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug, "I didn't even know you were awake. You're all wet and muddy; did that Uchiha brat hurt you?" Didarea shot Sasuke a glare before going back to hugging Hinata.

"I'd watch it Hinata, he might jump you, with your shirt sticking to you like that," Sasuke said smirking as Hinata's face brightened into a red blush, and she jumped away from Didarea.

"We should all g…get changed," Hinata said moving to her room and closing the door quickly.

"Two can play that game Uchiha," Didarea said in a harsh whisper.

"Yes, two can play, but I always win," Sasuke said smirking at the flustered blond. They both went to their separate rooms.

(A/N: I don't own Naruto, or any of it's characters.)


End file.
